


Singh knows about Olivarry

by Verdantlabs59 (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Verdantlabs59
Summary: "Hey handsome want to come with me & my boyfriend" "Allen, what are doing here?" "Captain uh, hi."





	Singh knows about Olivarry

"Hey, handsome, want to come with me & my boyfriend" "Allen, what are doing here?" "Captain uh hi."


End file.
